This invention relates to a mesh-belt conveyor with intermittent advance, particularly for conveying materials in industrial furnaces.
It is known that in modern industrial processes, particularly in mass-production, mechanical means are being increasingly used to convey materials, to guarantee maximum uniformity in production, to reduce unit costs and to use as little manual labour as possible.
When it is required to convey materials at the high temperatures existing inside industrial furnaces, one of the means being increasingly used at present consists of mesh-belt conveyors, which suffer however from serious drawbacks, as will be described in detail hereinafter.